


Six Feet Under

by Hetalia1912



Series: A/B/O Verse(AU) [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Accidental Mating, Actor Sanghyuk, Alpha Cha Hakyeon | N, Alpha Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Alpha Lee Hongbin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Band, Beta Jaehwan, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk-centric, Jung Taekwoon | Leo-centric, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Omega Sanghyuk, Singer Sanghyuk, True Mates, Work In Progress, frenemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Cause You Got Me Going CrazyWhy Is My Crazy Heart Racing When I See You?As If I’ve Fallen Into A Swamp, I Am SuffocatingThere Is No More Answers, You’re On Top Of MeI’m Your PrisonerI Try To Escape But In The End, It’s You Again
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Everyone
Series: A/B/O Verse(AU) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637125





	Six Feet Under

**12:34 PM**

"We almost ready?"

A member of the staff turns to Sanghyuk,then at their phone,and then back at Sanghyuk again."We're almost ready to go."They replied."You should be going on stage in a fees minutes."Sanghyuk nods and bows politely. "Alright, thank you for telling me."He said before going back to his dressing room.


End file.
